Dice's Story
by Wanderer D
Summary: [Complete] Side story from Tanomoshii- Dice's problems and life since he left Primary Village up to when he joins Myotismon. R&R please...
1.

Previously in Tanomoshii no Sugoroku Special: Dice's Story  
  
Dice's separation from Leomon has started a new way of life for him. As reality settles down and he has to learn to fend for himself with his friends, Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon, Dice accidentally kills the Monochromon leader of the Veggies band, and suddenly everyone treats him differently. Shortly after, another Digimon, Myotismon, came looking for a Gatomon that worked for him, and made a deal with Dice to help him find her in exchange for the whereabouts of Leomon.  
  
As a side note, yes I do pick a lot on Veggiemons. I guess it has to do with the fact that the first character I dubbed for Digimon was a Veggiemon. Didn't like it one bit. ^_^'  
  
----- Tanomoshii no Sugoroku Special Dice's Story Part 2 by Wanderer D (wandererd@hotmail.com) -----  
  
Okay, so I now had a new job. I considered looking for Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon, but. well, I don't know what they thought of me now. So, I decided to go on my own.  
  
I asked a few people about Gatomon sightings, and ironically, my new notoriety helped me out, since no one wanted me to hurt them. This hurt me instead, but I thanked them and left without another word.  
  
Apparently, the friend of a friend of Red Veggiemon had seen a white Gatomon on the road heading north just a few days ago. Since it's the only lead I have, I'll follow it.  
  
* * *  
  
Dice walked alongside the empty road. He had left the last city he had visited a few hours ago, and by now, all traces of civilization were gone, aside from the road that is.  
  
It wasn't much of a road anyway, so it didn't count.  
  
He had been walking for a few days already, and according to the map he had purchased, he would be arriving to yet another town in a few hours.  
  
He decided to rest for a while. Walking out of the road he finally found a nice place by a river. Smiling at the memories it brought, he made a small fishing rod from nearby sticks and a small string he had on hand, and started fishing.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day I found the trail soon after I had left the river.  
  
When I arrived at a nearby town, I heard talk of a white Gatomon having helped a Wizardmon. That rumor was met with signs of incredulity.  
  
These days you couldn't trust anyone, it amazed most of them that someone would lend a helping hand to a stranger in need.  
  
I remembered the sentiment of camaraderie present in all the Digimon that helped Elecmon, Domino and I to get Primary Village working again, and was again reminded of the very different life I was leading.  
  
What would Domino say? She would probably be disappointed by many of my actions. Yet... what would've she had done, if her friends were in danger?  
  
Well, she was different, she'd probably had found a way to stop Monochromon other than killing him.  
  
Still, I think that's enough of mind wandering. I asked them where the two had gone, and they indicated north, so I left the small place and went after them.  
  
* * *  
  
Dice walked out of the small bar he had been investigating for rumors, and started towards the northern exit of the town, never noticing a few Veggiemon looking at each other.  
  
When he was about one hour from the town, he stopped and looked around.  
  
Suddenly, various Veggiemon dropped around him, surrounding him. He stepped away from them, and eyed them warily. "What do you want?"  
  
The leader of the Veggiemon, who was particularly bigger than the rest, stepped forward.  
  
"I noticed that you carry a rather big bag with you," he said. "And I wanted to take a look at it, if you don't mind."  
  
* * *  
  
I looked around and weighed my chances. Six against one wasn't one of the best options I could have. Still, they were Veggiemon. If all Veggiemon were the same, these wouldn't be as fast as I was.  
  
"I do mind." I said tensing slightly.  
  
The Veggiemon frowned and stepped forward. I jumped, stepping on his head and tried to make a run for it. However, the Veggiemon was faster than I anticipated, and grabbed my left foot with vines.  
  
* * *  
  
Dice only had a few moments to realize what had happened, before he was slammed against a tree.  
  
The other Veggiemon laughed at his attempt to escape. The leader, however, didn't lose his frown.  
  
"You look familiar... I think I've heard of a Black Gatomon with a white patch of fur around his eye..."  
  
The black Gatomon, stood up slowly, his back aching and regarded the Veggiemon.  
  
"I have a name. It's Dice." he said coldly.  
  
The Veggiemon stopped laughing and looked at him with hatred.  
  
"Dice?" The leader asked. "I know of you, you were the one that killed Monochromon in Byte City."  
  
* * *  
  
I flinched slightly. News travelled fast, apparently. And I was starting to imagine I was getting quite known around for that.  
  
"I had a few deals with him, myself," the Leader commented. "but he was an ally, and you're going to regret putting your paws on him."  
  
The familiar coldness was starting to get a hold on me. I managed to hold it back, however. Well aware of what could happen if I lost it.  
  
The Leader moved again with impressive speed, and I couldn't avoid his vines as he picked me up and threw me to the ground. Again, the coldness tugged at me, and this time it was harder to control myself.  
  
The Veggiemon laughed again and hurried towards me. I jumped at them and attacked.  
  
The others were not as fast or good as their leader, and I made short work of the two first before the others got the idea and jumped back.  
  
Adrenaline running, I didn't reconsider making a run for it, this time I would show them what a real fight was.  
  
I barely registered the whip-like sound the vine made when it slammed against my face, and sent me sprawling and hurting to the ground. I lost it, the coldness, pumped by adrenaline, got hold of me and I stood up.  
  
* * *  
  
The Veggiemon had regrouped around Dice, minus the two that he had thumped with his previous attack. Their snide smiles disappeared when Dice smiled back, showing his fangs.  
  
Faster even than the vines of the Veggiemon Leader, Dice shot forward, stretching his paws and slicing a Veggiemon's 'throat'. The Veggiemon gurgled and fell, becoming Digidust. The others took a step back as he savagely tried to slice them.  
  
The leader used his vines to grab him and pulled him up. He held Dice away from him as the later struggled to get free.  
  
The two remaining Veggiemon looked frightened as their leader struggled with the Gatomon.  
  
Confident that Dice couldn't get free, the Veggiemon pulled him just in front of him.  
  
"That was impressive, but now I'll kill you for trying to get rid of me."  
  
Dice struggled, seemingly ignoring him, until he managed to release one arm. The Leader Veggiemon's eyes opened wider in surprise. He tried to scream but Dice's shout drowned his with his own.  
  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!" Dice shouted shoving his fist forward, and shooting the energy into the open mouth of the Veggiemon.  
  
The other two didn't have enough time to run, and became Digidust mere seconds later.  
  
* * *  
  
Then the calm returned to me. What I had just done ran through my mind with a sickening combination of speed and repetitiveness.  
  
The two Veggiemon that had fallen unconscious at the beginning of the fight were looking at me with so much fright in their eyes, I almost thought they'd die of it right there.  
  
They backed away and ran as fast as they could towards the town.  
  
I ignored them.  
  
The same had happened before, I didn't feel bad about killing them, yet... I felt good about defeating them.  
  
I shook may head and walked away. I had to find those two.  
  
* * *  
  
My search finally gave fruit the next night, as I walked still by the serpentine road. When night settled itself, I spied a small campfire near the road, and decided that maybe I should get there, talk a little, gather info and even spend the night with Mon company for a change.  
  
* * *  
  
As Dice approached, he could hear two voices next to the fire, and he couldn't believe his luck when he walked out into the open, and met face to face the white Gatomon Myotismon had sent him looking for.  
  
She was talking to the Wizardmon he had heard she'd saved. They stopped talking when they noticed him.  
  
For a moment, he didn't know what to say. Somehow the vision of that Gatomon seemed to stop his heart for a brief moment.  
  
She broke the silence for him, though.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked rather harshly.  
  
Dice seemed to gain his voice back. "I... I was hired to find you, so you could go back."  
  
Gatomon's eyes turned to slits. "By whom?"  
  
"Myotismon."  
  
"I don't want to go back yet." Gatomon answered defiantly.  
  
Dice sighed. "It's okay, I won't force you to go back."  
  
Gatomon blinked at that and seemed to relax a little. "Hmm... you're not like the others." she said.  
  
"Others?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"Yes. The rest of Myotismon's goons would have tried to make me go back." Gatomon answered.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking..." Dice said. "Why don't you want to go back yet?"  
  
Gatomon looked at him defensively. "I'm... looking for something."  
  
Dice nodded. "Then, if you don't mind, I'll stay with you until you find whatever you're looking for. Then we'll go back to Myotismon so he can tell me something." Gatomon looked at him askance, then seemed to consider. "Okay," she said. "Just don't get in the way."  
  
* * *  
  
The next few days I got to know Gatomon and Wizardmon better.  
  
At first they were a little unwilling to talk. But after a few tries, they did tell me some of their stories. I, in turn, told them up to where I had lost Leomon in the storm, and didn't say much about my life afterwards.  
  
Gatomon told me that she was looking for a meaning to her wanderings, and that she had heard about a temple that revealed secrets somewhere in the area.  
  
We decided to go into a nearby town and get as much info as we could.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as Dice entered the small town, he knew he was in his element. As the other cities, this one worked the same way, and to further make things easier, he was received with knowing glances.  
  
After they had decided to go to the local bar to get news, a seat and something to drink, Dice was visited by his annoying renown.  
  
"You're Dice, right?" a Goburimon asked a little nervously, approaching their table.  
  
Dice nodded as the other two looked at him a little amused.  
  
"My boss has a job for you." the Goburimon said, putting a rather large bag on the table.  
  
Wizardmon took a look inside, as did Gatomon, and they gasped in surprise, then looked at Dice.  
  
"I'm not working right now." Dice answered, rather testily and pushed the bag back.  
  
"That is only half of it." Goburimon answered. "The rest will be paid when you finish your job."  
  
"And what kind of job would that be?" Asked Wizardmon, a little curious. Goburimon looked around, then leaned closer. "The Boss heard how you took care of Monochromon and Veggiemon's bands," he said. "He wants you to kill a Greymon that has been causing him trouble, just like you did them."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath and both, Gatomon and Wizardmon looked at Dice with a little anger.  
  
"Listen, I really don't have time for this." Dice answered and pushed the money back to him. Goburimon grunted and nodded, leaving them alone.  
  
Gatomon and Wizardmon looked at him sharply, and Dice explained. "We fought and I accidentally killed them." He then explained about the situations that had caused him to fight both Digimon in the first place.  
  
They seemed to believe him. From the time they had spent together, they knew he wasn't cruel or violent.  
  
* * *  
  
At last, after a few hours of looking around, they managed to get more info on the Temple's supposed location, and decided to leave for the next morning.  
  
* * *  
  
When we left, I had the feeling we were being watched, but I didn't say as much. I was growing accustomed to that.  
  
We traveled northeast through the forest and came out into the desert. It wasn't an easy walk. We traveled between dunes, the best place to get attacked, but also the only place to get some shadows to cover us.  
  
By midday there wasn't much of a shadow, but Wizardmon used a spell that slowly cooled us down. It was strange to be walking in the sun but having our fur covered in small water drops.  
  
"The place should be around here..." Wizardmon muttered.  
  
I looked around but couldn't make out anything. "Let me see that map we bought..." I asked Gatomon. She nodded and opened it, allowing me a view of the area. The place where the temple should be was marked with an 'X'.  
  
And where the temple should've been was here. Or at least in the immediate area. As I ran up one of the dunes, and Wizardmon flew to another opposite mine I ran through several possibilities in my mind. Maybe they had lied to us, maybe the place had been covered by sand... speaking of which...  
  
I ran back down shouting for Wizardmon. He heard me and turned around, noticing what I was so worried about.  
  
"What?! What is it?" Gatomon asked as I skidded to a stop next to her.  
  
"Sandstorm!" I shouted. "And it's coming this way! We have got to find a place to take cover!"  
  
As I said this, the first bursts of flying sand were starting to shoot past over the dunes. Wizardmon managed to get to us and placed a small sphere around us just as the storm hit. When I looked ahead, something got my attention, before we were surrounded by wind and sand. We could only see each other because we were inside Wizardmon's sphere.  
  
"We still have to fins a place to stay!" Wizardmon shouted. Even if we were protected from it, the roaring wind still made everything under a shout hard to hear.  
  
"I think I saw something up ahead!" I shouted back.  
  
"But there was nothing but sand an air in front of us!" Gatomon shouted back. I nodded and motioned for them to follow me. They shared a look and shrugged. It was better than standing here until the spell broke.  
  
We walked towards what I had thought I had seen and after a few minutes we bumped into air. There was nothing in front of us, and yet we couldn't move. Wizardmon's eyes lit in comprehension. "So this was why we couldn't find it!" He said. Gatomon nodded. "Let's follow the wall to where it ends and use the back for cover."  
  
We did as she had suggested, and I was glad they had understood what I had meant, when we reached the corner and doubled it we found out just how large the temple seemed to be.  
  
If the area free of sand was any indication of it, the temple was about 500 meters long in the area we were, and the wall was about one fifth of it up. Still, the area free of sand was big enough for us to rest comfortably and wait for it to die. I had heard this things could last quite some time.  
  
* * *  
  
The storm lasted for various hours, and during that time, the three Digimon explored what they could, but found no entrance. The storm ended just as the sun was beginning to set.  
  
Once the sand was gone, they couldn't see anything of the temple. They thought they would have to find their way in by touch alone, when the first ray of the moon shone over the dunes.  
  
It was an impressive sight, as soon as the moon ray passed through the transparent castle, it became visible.  
  
The three Digimon exchanged looks, then started running around the huge complex, trying to find the entrance.  
  
It was on the side that had received the brunt of the storm, but the entrance was strangely clear of sand.  
  
Wizardmon was the first to approach the closed wooden doors. Giving the other two a look, and receiving no response, he knocked on the door with his staff.  
  
They waited for a moment before the two doors slowly opened. In the entrance, a small bearded Digimon awaited.  
  
Dice blink-blinked. "And who are you?"  
  
"My name is Jijimon." The Digimon said, bowing a little. "And you are Dice, Gatomon and Wizardmon, am I right?"  
  
The three adventurers looked startled, and Jijimon laughed good naturedly. "It's okay, you can come in. You have found the place you were looking for. Now let's see if you'll find what you want."  
  
They followed Jijimon into the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Jijimon took us to a rather large room. It was decorated with a white marble floor, and columns reached up to a high domed ceiling.  
  
"The sacred stone is beyond that door." Jijimon announced, pointing to the other side of the room with his staff. "but I must warn you, only one can enter at a time. And you'll have to exit through the other door. I will await you on the other side."  
  
He paced a little before continuing.  
  
"When you enter that room, think of the question you want answered. The sacred stone will answer your heart's question, so be sure this is what you want. If you're ready for it, you'll receive a full answer, if not, maybe nothing. Only the stone knows."  
  
With that, he disappeared.  
  
"Well, this is it, Gatomon," I said. "Go for it."  
  
Gatomon nodded and walked to the door, opened it and went through. The door shimmered and disappeared from view.  
  
"What do you think she wants?" I asked Wizardmon.  
  
He looked from the door to me. "You remember that she wandered around when she was younger, looking for someone. I think, she wants to know why she was abandoned."  
  
I sighed. "But that wont happen again, will it, Wizardmon?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean... I won't abandon her, or you. You're my friends, you became my friends during our journey, and I won't leave you guys."  
  
Wizardmon nodded. "Gatomon saved me, and I owe her that, but... what is important is that she became more than my savior. She became my friend." He looked back at me and stretched his hand. "I believe you're my friend too, Dice, and I'll always help you two if you need me."  
  
I shook his hand. Noticing that the door had reappeared. I motioned at it with my head.  
  
"After you, my friend." I said.  
  
Wizardmon nodded and went through the door.  
  
I waited for a few moments before it appeared again, then I walked into the small room where the sacred stone was.  
  
As I crossed the doorway, I couldn't help but ask myself what was my heart's question...  
  
* * *  
  
Dice looked at the strange stone protected by a Golden Ring. He couldn't make out what the writings on it said, but he didn't need to. He was curious as to what this thing would say to him.  
  
He took a step closer, and the Ring started spinning. The rock started glowing, until it was so bright Dice had to raise his paw to protect his eyes.  
  
And then everything was white.  
  
For a moment he didn't know what to do, but a pair of voices made him turn. He wasn't sure how he turned around, since it seemed he was floating on the whiteness, he only felt like he did.  
  
He saw two strange beings, being confronted by another unknown creature.  
  
"Who are you?!" The bigger of the three asked. He was obviously a Digimon, with a strange outfit. He had a mask covering half his face, it was half black and half white.  
  
Everything in his costume was made of contrasts, he was dressed like a clown. He had green hair, and four swords crossed his back, still sheathed.  
  
"Stay behind me, Debbs." One of the other two said. They didn't look like Digimon, however. Maybe these were Digidestined?  
  
The clown, who had two eggs in his hands, growled. "How dare you interfere with me, humans!" He hurled a ray at them, which the two were almost unable to avoid.  
  
One of the humans, the taller, stood up and threw something at the clown, hitting his hand.  
  
Startled he let the Digi-egg fall to the ground. The kid was fast enough to grab it and put it in front of them, as if trying to protect them.  
  
"Stay away from us!" He shouted. "Or this egg, whatever it is, will break!" he threatened.  
  
"David..." the girl whispered, scared.  
  
The clown's eyes turned to slits. "I don't care." He charged another blast, and shot it, hitting the egg and the human. The boy cried in pain as he and the egg slowly turned to Digidust, which fell on the girl.  
  
"DAVID!" The girl shouted, and her shout seemed to bend into light.  
  
The whole world went white again, and Dice looked around.  
  
Nothing had happened. It seemed that the supposed sacred stone was nothing but a light show. Still... why did he feel a sense of loss? Probably because he had hoped too much. Oh, well, it was time to go back to the others.  
  
As he walked out of the room, he felt a small tear fall from his eye. He cleaned his face with the back of his gloves. Why had he cried?  
  
He looked over his shoulder, to the stone, which was gray and cold, with it's rusted ring around it, and shrugged.  
  
* * * They stayed the whole day in Jijimon's castle, and by morning, they were ready to part.  
  
"I hope you found what you were looking for." Jijimon said.  
  
Wizardmon nodded absently, while Dice grunted in answer. Gatomon, however, was a little depressed.  
  
"I didn't see much, I just saw my past as I looked for something." She complained. Jijimon nodded. "Maybe the answer to your quest is there."  
  
Gatomon looked at him with a deadpan, then shrugged.  
  
As they left the temple, she looked at Dice. "I think it's time for us to go back with Myotismon, right?"  
  
Dice nodded. "I have to keep my part of the deal."  
  
Gatomon looked at Dice for a moment, before continuing. "We won't see much of each other after that, will we?"  
  
Dice looked at Wizardmon then back to her. "You will." he smilled. "I just have to talk to my friends before I go with you."  
  
Gatomon smiled slightly and turned, leading them back to the city.  
  
* * *  
  
It took us almost a week to get back to Byte City. Once I arrived, I found Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon at the entrance, goofy smiles on their faces and all.  
  
They jumped at me and started patting my back and hitting my shoulder playfully.  
  
"Hey! I thought I'd never see you again!" Gotsumon shouted happily.  
  
"..." I opened my mouth to speak, but Pumpkinmon interrupted me.  
  
"Why did you ever leave without us?"  
  
That was the question. I looked at them both. "Well... you stopped talking to me... and I thought..."  
  
At that, they both looked a little guiltily at me.  
  
"Yes well..." Gotsumon started.  
  
"We tried... several times, when you were training... but you looked like you didn't want to talk to anybody. You even destroyed things faster than before!" Pumkinmon finished, with a nod from Gotsumon.  
  
I took a step aside and let Gatomon and Wizardmon step forth. "Let me introduce you to some new friends," I said. "Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon, meet Gatomon and Wizardmon."  
  
The others talked a little as we walked into the city. As I walked, Digimon stopped and stared, then hastily went back to work when they noticed I had noticed them.  
  
The others seemed to notice it, too, and I looked questioningly at Gotsumon.  
  
"Well... we got news that you were attacked by the Vegiemons... and that only two came back." Gotsumon answered levelly.  
  
I shrugged. Let them think what they wanted to think. I had better things to do than worry about my image right then.  
  
* * *  
  
He looked for the place Myotismon had said would be their meeting place once he arrived with Gatomon. They made their way to a small alley, where another Digimon was already waiting for them at the entrance.  
  
Dice and most of the others didn't recognize him, but Gatomon was another story.  
  
"Demidevimon!" she growled.  
  
Demidevimon, who had seemed to be asleep opened one eye to look at us. "About time you got here. Master Myotismon is wating for you two."  
  
Dice and Gatomon shared a look. "Listen guys," Dice said, "I'll be right back, don't worry. Ok?"  
  
Gotsumon and Pumkinmon looked at each other before nodding uncertainly. Wizardmon shared a look with Gatomon and Dice, before he too, nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
They followed Demidevimon into the alley, and when they had reached the farthest end they found the alley was empty.  
  
As Dice turned around to demand an explanation to Demidevimon, the ground under him and Gatomon glowed with the sudden appearance of red flames, and before he could shout in surprise he, along with the other two Digimon dissappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
We reappeared in a large room with a throne, where Myotismon waited.  
  
"Ah, Dice," Myotismon smiled. "I see you found my stray Gatomon." He looked for a moment at her.  
  
"Could you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to her." Myotismon said. I looked at Gatomon, and she nodded slightly. Nodding back, I followed Demidevimon out of the room. The doors behind me closed and I was left with the little Digimon waiting in the hall.  
  
"I don't think Master Myotismon was very happy with Gatomon running out of here without warning." Demidevimon comented. I already didn't like him.  
  
"But I hear she's always been like that, I don't know what Master Myotismon sees in her. There are better and stronger Digimon around here, right?"  
  
I grunted in response. Was that a distant explosion I heard? I ignored Demidevimon's continous whining about serving 'Master Myotismon' and tried to hear anything else.  
  
But I couldn't. It was probably my imagination.  
  
Shortly after, the doors opened and I followed Demidevimon back to Myotismon's throne room.  
  
Gatomon was there. And there was something different about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it, however I tried. I did notice she looked much more serious than before.  
  
They had probably got into a discussion. I looked at her questioningly, but I was only met with a shrug.  
  
"Well then," Myotismon said as he stood up and walked down the stairs. "I think that it's time I repaid you, Dice."  
  
I nodded. I was eager to know what had happened to Leomon! If he was still alive, I'd have to go for him and introduce him to my friends.  
  
"Let's see," Myotismon muttered, as he stopped in front of me. Extending his hands he created a ball of fire. "Look at the fire and concentrate on Leomon. You will see what happened after you got separated."  
  
"I thought you'd look yourself..." I asked, more than stated.  
  
Myotismon shook his head. "No, I didn't know Leomon quite as well as you did."  
  
Well, it did sound logical. I stared at the flame and saw it turn into an image...  
  
* * *  
  
While Dice concentrated on the fire, Myotismon's eyes seemed to glow white and Dice fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Gatomon asked, before she too fell to the same attack. Demidevimon watched transfixed as Myotismon cast a spell over both Gatomon.  
  
When he had finished, a voice said, and Phantomon materialized, floating next to Myotismon.  
  
"We will benefit from these two being in our army." The later explained.  
  
"Are you sure?" Phantomon asked. "Gatomon I know to be powerfull, but this... Dice, as he calls himself..."  
  
Myotismon used his hands to create a sphere of energy, and inside it, Phantmon was able to see Dice striking down Monochromon, and later all the Veggiemon.  
  
"Anyone that can kill their enemies so coldly is worthy of merit." The vampire Digimon said, smiling.  
  
"What will you do to him, then?" Phantomon asked.  
  
"I will place in his memory an image of the Digidestined killing Leomon." He answered. "As for her," he said, pointing towards Gatomon. "She won't remember any of this."  
  
Phantomon nodded, slowly dissapearing. Dice and Gatomon both stood up and blinked, as if waking up from a long dream.  
  
"Damn them!" Dice shouted, hitting the ground. "Damn them all!"  
  
"Dice!" Gatomon shouted kneeling next to him. "What happened?"  
  
"They. they killed him!" Dice answered, sobbing. "They killed Leomon!"  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
"The Digidestined."  
  
* * *  
  
I hated them. I replayed the scene again and again in my mind. Leomon lying on the beach, weak from surviving through the storm, until the Digidestined arrived.  
  
"Humans are like that." Myotismon said, and I looked up from the ground to him.  
  
"They only care if you're useful to them."  
  
"They must die!" I shouted and took a step forth, but Gatomon held my arm.  
  
"They will pay." Myotismon answered. "But we must be ready for them."  
  
I nodded. My mission was clear now: Avenge Leomon and stop the Digidestined and other humans from harming my friends.  
  
"You and Gatomon will search for strong, loyal Digimon to come with us. I will investigate the whereabouts of the Digidestined, and prepare for the final battle."  
  
I nodded again. My mind was set. They would pay.  
  
[End Dice's Story] 


	2. Part 1 of 2

Author's notes: I removed this part from the original Tanomoshii no Sugoroku line since it's more of a side story than an actual part of the continuity. This and Domino's stories take months and occur at the same time the Digidestined are wandering around the Digital World, but before they met Etemon. At least my part does. It ends just as the Digidestined reach Datamon, time- wise.  
  
Hikari and I came to a part where our respective Digimon would go face the world on their own. Each of us chose a style to write the story, mine was a mix of first and third person, while her own was all in 1st person. We really didn't know what would happen to Domino (in my case) or Dice (in hers), other than a few minor details, which made things more interesting! ^_^ Previously in Tanomoshii Sugoroku: Domino and Dice have decided to leave Primary village in search of adventures. Each finding that the other's plans weren't really like their own, they had to part ways, Domino in search of the famed Digidestined, and Dice after his hero: Leomon.  
  
-----  
  
Tanomoshii Sugoroku Special Dice's Story by : Wanderer D (wandererd@hotmail.com) -----  
  
Immediately after leaving Primary Village I regretted it. But I couldn't go back, not now that I could reach Leomon and ask him to train me, so I could become as strong as he is. I'm gonna miss everyone, specially Domino. Come to think about it, this is the first time I've been truly alone, and that thought scares me like nothing else I've felt before. At least, from what I heard from the other Digimon, this road will take me to the beach, where Leomon was going to build a boat to get to the other containment, or whatever it's called. I really wonder what's so important about these kids, but I gather that the best way to find out is going with him!  
  
* * *  
  
Leomon was adding the finishing touches to his boat, namely a veil, when the bushes behind him rustled. He stopped working and watched amused as a black puppy-like Digimon struggled out of the bushes. He was all black, except for two white patches, one on the tip of the tail, and another on the right eye. Leomon knew who he was, since he was partly responsible for his Digivolution, but what he didn't know was what it was doing here of all places, when it should've been at Primary Village. "Dice? What are you doing here?" he asked. Dice looked up at him and smiled, shaking a little to get twigs free of his pelt. "Well, what do you think, Leomon? I came here to help you!"  
  
"Help me?"  
  
"Yes! Remember you told me you'd go to that containment and help the Digidestined?"  
  
"Containment? Ah, you mean Continent!" Leomon clarified. "Yes, but I don't know, Dice..."  
  
Dice ran up to him, and looked up. "Listen, Leomon, I want to grow up and be as strong as you are! Will you teach me how to fight?"  
  
Leomon thought about it for a moment. It seemed that Dice had decided to make a life of his own, and although he was still not strong enough to face larger Digimon, Leomon had trained him to be stronger than the average Salamon. But, if he wanted to fight, it would be for the best that someone responsible took care of him. Otherwise he might end up like Ogremon.  
  
"Okay, Dice, but you have to promise me you'll follow orders." "Yes! I promise!" Dice answered, jumping around happily. Leomon smiled. "Well, let's gather food, and we'll be on our way!" the Lion Digimon ordered. Dice nodded and started into the forest, in search for food. * * *  
  
The next few days were a thrill, Leomon taught me many things, including some of his fighting style. He explained that the way you fought was your 'style' and that he used techniques that other Digimon didn't know.  
  
Most of my endurance training was done by swimming, and the rest was meditating, and fishing. Leomon turned everything I did into training, and seemed to be happy with my progress. We even stopped for a day at a small island and there he taught me how to fight using my head. It wasn't that easy, but I'd never had so much fun... except perhaps with Domino.  
  
I couldn't help but wonder what had become of her. My distraction didn't escape Leomon, and after explaining it to him, he said he understood, but that I should learn to control these emotions... and so I started yet another meditation as we took to the sea again. With any luck, we would reach the Continent in a few days.  
  
* * *  
  
Leomon stared at the clouds for a moment, judging their altitude. With the small boat he would be unable to change course in time. He just hoped that the storm wouldn't be that strong.  
  
* * *  
  
My head hurt... what had happened? Where was I now? I could hear the comforting sound of waves hitting the shore close to me... but shouldn't I be in a boat? I was afraid to even open my eyes, even when I felt the sunlight hitting me relentlessly. I could wish for a cloud... but... wasn't a cloud... there was something about clouds... yes, I remembered something about clouds.  
  
But... there's another noise...  
  
* * *  
  
Dice opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying next to the water, in a strange beach. A jungle could be seen a little beyond the sand, which was powdery, white, and warm in the sunlight while, the water in front of him, was clear as crystal up to where the horizon met it.  
  
A little confused, he got up and stared at the flotsam that had washed ashore next to him.  
  
Dazed, he started walking along the shore. Then, when he found what seemed to be a piece of the boat he and Leomon had been in, he sat down and stared at it. He suddenly stood up and stepped back from the water, looking fearfully at it. Turning around, he ran into the jungle.  
  
He stumbled through it in a panic, not letting roots or other nuisances stop him. He ran and ran, until he couldn't hear the sound of the sea, or feel the sunlight, until he stumbled and fell, face first, to the ground.  
  
The black Salamon couldn't feel his legs, and the fear and panic that had taken control of him had been changed for simple tiredness. He ignored the aching, and the weird position he had ended up and just closed his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"What have we here?" Was the first thing I heard in who-knows-how-long, then felt something hard poking at my head. Opening one eye I noticed a stone-like Digimon holding out a branch and poking at my head.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out!" I said, as I tried to stand up.  
  
He poked me again. "Why?"  
  
"Because I don't like it!" I said, finally giving up.  
  
"Oh, leave him alone, Gotsumon." Someone said. I looked around and found a Pumpkinmon looking at me.  
  
"He shouldn't be resting around!" Gotsumon said. "He should be up and about, having fun!"  
  
"I don't want to have fun..." I said, remembering for the briefest of moments Leomon.  
  
"I just want to be left alone!"  
  
The Gotsumon and Pumkinmon shared a look, then picked me up, each by one leg.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted, but as much as I tried to struggle I was too weak to get free,  
  
"We're taking you with us!" Gotsumon announced, as they started marching. I noticed that after a few minutes we reached a trail.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked.  
  
"We're going to the city!" Pumkinmon said. "You'll get better in no-time and you'll be able to play with us!"  
  
* * *  
  
The city was like no place I had ever seen before. There were structures here, like those at Primary Village, but different. Digimon lived in there and there were places for food, and shops and clothes and even places to sleep! Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon dragged me into one of these and let me sleep in a small room for the rest of the day, and by nighttime, I was almost completely rested. Pumpkinmon came for me and we both walked out to where Gotsumon waited.  
  
"Hello, there!" Gotsumon greeted.  
  
"Um... hello," I answered. I felt bad about mistreating them that morning, and decided to let them know. "Listen, about this morning..."  
  
"No problem!" Pumpkinmon interrupted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's right! We're always glad to have new friends!" Gotsumon added.  
  
"Even if I treated you like that?" I asked, unable to believe my ears. Gotsumon shrugged. "Come on, let's get some Ice Cream!"  
  
My stomach grumbled. Back at Primary Village, Frigimon had appeared from time to time bringing Ice Cream for everyone, and boy, did I like Ice Cream!  
  
"Sure! Let's go!" I shouted, and started running after them. We passed several parlors, which was a little confusing, since we could have gotten it there, instead of crossing half the city!  
  
Finally, they turned a corner and we stopped inside an alley. From there, we could see another parlor. There weren't any other Digimon in the area, and the Veggiemon that was tending it looked a little distracted.  
  
"Okay," Pumpkinmon started. "Here's the plan, I will ask for three ice cream cones, and when Veggiemon gives them to me, you and Salamon run around, as if you were playing, confusing him and I make a break for it."  
  
I looked from the stand to them. "Are you serious?!" I asked.  
  
Gotsumon nodded. "Yeah! We need to eat, you know?"  
  
"B-but that's stealing!" I said accusingly, taking a step back.  
  
Pumpkinmon looked at me. "It's okay, Veggiemon has lots of parlors around town, this is just the only one he manages. We would've bought them, but we had to pay for the rooms too!"  
  
I suddenly felt a little guilty, since I had slept all day in the rooms they had paid. Well, even if I didn't like it that much, I'd help them out. After all, I owed them.  
  
"Dice." I said.  
  
"What?" Gotsumon asked in chorus with Pumpkinmon.  
  
I smiled. "My name is Dice, not Salamon."  
  
Understanding crept into their faces and they smiled back. "Well, Dice! Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
Gotsumon walked into the small room he shared with Dice and Pumpkinmon. The two of them had become real good friends with the black Salamon. This time, like many others, he didn't find him.  
  
He sighed. How was he supposed to organize tonight's raid if Dice stayed at the forest all the time? Giving in to the inevitable, he decided to go look for him at his favorite training ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Ok, concentrate, breathe. breathe. feel the heart beating. call the strength inside, the spirit of the beasts, the ancestral power of your predecessors. breathe. there's the target, don't blink! Focus the rage, the fear in one point. in the center. breathe. and. attack!  
  
* * *  
  
Gotsumon walked out of the jungle into the rocky area. He looked around, trying to find Dice when suddenly large rock standing next to him blew up.  
  
He dove for cover with a surprised shout, then looked up at the place where the stone used to be. There, amidst the rubble, was Dice, with a goofy smile and.. unconscious. if he were dead he'd become Digidust.  
  
Gotsumon sighed and picked the Salamon up, looking askance from his goofy smile to the rubble. "I guess he finally did it." He murmured, walking into the jungle opposite of the rock.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up with a splitting headache, but still. as the last memories of the destroyed rock entered my mind, I couldn't suppress a smile. I had finally managed what Leomon had told me I would achieve after sufficient training. True, it was still to uncertain and required too much power, but still. hey, I had finally done it! My first secret technique! This is so cool!  
  
I looked around and spotted Pumpkinmon.  
  
"Hey!" I said.  
  
He looked at me and nodded. "Hey. It's about time, you know! I say, if I didn't know better I could swear you like being unconscious!  
  
"Not so!"  
  
He just shrugged. "If you say so. Anyway, tonight's the big one! We've finally managed to do it after the last few weeks of effort!"  
  
* * *  
  
Dice's eyes brightened. "You mean we got the job?"  
  
Pumpkinmon nodded just as Gotsumon entered. "Well, not exactly."  
  
"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Dice asked, eyeing his friends closely.  
  
"Well. you see. remember that place we 'jumped' last time?"  
  
"You mean that place you and Pumpkinmon. wait a minute." Gotsumon nodded. "It's owned by Chronomon."  
  
"And he wants us to find the 'brigands' that did it as our first job." Pumpkinmon added.  
  
". but since it was you." the Salamon ventured.  
  
"Well, we couldn't tell him that!" Gotsumon argued. "So we told them it had probably been one of those loose Modoki Betamon that started trouble last week!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well. um, our first job is to capture those Modoki Betamon." Pumpkinmon finished.  
  
"But. those are more than a dozen!" Dice shouted.  
  
Both Digimon cringed.  
  
"We know! We know!" Pumpkinmon said.  
  
"But, we've got a plan!" Gotsumon insisted.  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
"First." Pumpkinmon said as he and Gotsumon stood closer to Dice. The Black Salamon nodded as he listened, and after a moment smiled. This might just work!  
  
* * *  
  
"HEEEEEY! I WAN'T MOOOORE OF THISSSS thing." one of the Modoki Betamon shouted drunkenly.  
  
"On it's way!" Shouted the black Salamon that was transporting the trays on his back. He stopped next to them and carefully set them down by letting it slide from his back with a paw keeping balance. The 13 or so Modoki Betamon dug into the plates full force.  
  
"I hope those two move it." Dice thought as he grabbed the tray with his mouth and took it back to the bar. "Those guys are pretty drunk. and they might leave soon enough." he concluded. He left the tray in the bar just as Gotsumon came out wearing an apron.  
  
"It's done. He didn't even know what hit him. I mean." Gotsumon stopped and faced the glaring Salamon. "Um.."  
  
"Didn't you ask his permission?"  
  
"Ah. yes. I mean. sorta."  
  
"What do you mean sort of? I don't see that net on the roof!" Dice muttered looking around and up.  
  
"Well, we decided that there was a better way of capturing them. with the net."  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"Well." Gotsumon started, when suddenly Dice raised an ear.  
  
* * *  
  
What was that sound? It was almost inaudible. but it seemed to be like a soft scrap against wood. I concentrated on it as I looked around, ignoring Gotsumon for the moment.  
  
Then, as I looked to the area where the Modoki Betamon were drinking, I caught a glimpse of something shiny moving around them slowly. then I noticed what seemed to be a thin black line going around the place they were standing.  
  
I stared for a moment, then turned around for confirmation, ignoring a huge Monochromon that passed right next to me. "Surely that is not."  
  
"A saw!" Gotsumon finished proudly, and gave me a 'thumbs up'. "What's the case of working as Digimon Hunters if it's not fun!"  
  
"But." I didn't finish as the Monochromon walked up to the Modoki Betamon.  
  
"Here you are!" He shouted, drawing everyone's attention. The Modoki Betamon stopped their drinking immediately. "Boss!" One of them squeaked.  
  
"You know there's a price on our heads and yet go out in public!? We're leaving! Now!" He shouted.  
  
The wooden floor creaked.  
  
I groaned. "This can't be happening." I muttered just as it gave in and all the Modoki Betamon fell in, along the Monochromon. which was a little too heavy for the net.  
  
Just as the first crash registered into the minds of the present Digimon, a surprised shout and another crash emanated from within the hole.  
  
Gotsumon and I exchanged worried glances. That shout had been Pumpkinmon. and those other shouts were also his. and from the Modoki Betamon. and the roar was probably the leader Monochromon.  
  
"He's dead.:" Gotsumon muttered worriedly as he and I ran towards the hole, the rest of the Digimon gathered around and peered down.  
  
* * *  
  
The gathered Digimon laughed and cheered as Dice and Gotsumon pushed their way to the edge of the hole, and looked down.  
  
Pumpkinmon was jumping and running around as the confused Modoki Betamon tried to shock him, but only ended shocking each other. However, Monochromon managed to hit him full force, and Pumpkinmon went sprawling, as the Modoki Betamon organized under their leader's orders.  
  
"Great." Dice muttered as Gotsumon jumped down to help Pumpkinmon.  
  
"So, you are the ones that were paid to get us?" Monochromon asked, sneering. Gotsumon helped Pumpkinmon up and looked at the group defiantly. "NO!"  
  
"huh?" was the general consensus. Everyone looked at each other as Monochromon looked slightly confused. "No? What do you mean no?! Did you just try to kill us for hobby?"  
  
"No, actually, we were contacted to get you, but we haven't got paid," Pumpkinmon clarified.  
  
"Riiiight," Monochromon muttered. "My fault for the confusion. I hope I didn't offend you in any way."  
  
He was dripping sarcasm and Dice just hoped that his friends would just get out.  
  
His hopes however were broken by Gotsumon's answer.  
  
"Nah, none taken."  
  
Monochromon smiled. "Good. Kill them."  
  
* * *  
  
I sighed.  
  
This was just getting better.  
  
As Monochromon stepped forward I jumped down and landed on his head, covering his eyes. and grabbed on for dear life!  
  
Monochromon shouted and started shaking his head, I almost lost my grip but hanged on harder. I looked at Gotsumon and Pumkinmon who were laughing their heads off.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I demanded.  
  
"You're doing great, Dice! Keep on!" Pumpkinmon shouted back.  
  
"WHAT?!" I shouted as Monochromon shook his head from side to side, sending Modoki Betamon flying all around us. "THIS ISN'T A GAME, YOU KNOW!"  
  
"This is most unsettling," Monochromon said suddenly, stopping. What was with this guy and proper talking? Suddenly, he stood on his back legs and stomped down hard, moving his head down. and sending me flying towards the wall.  
  
I guess that I would have laughed at the expressions on Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon's faces if I hadn't been about to crash against the wall!  
  
* * *  
  
Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon dove to the sides as Dice flew past them and crashed against the wooden wall, cracking it and bringing it down on him.  
  
They were about to go help him when the Modoki Betamon jumped at them.  
  
Dice struggled out of the wooden pile in time to see Monochromon hit Gotsumon with his tail. Gotsumon also sailed through the air and landed next to him.  
  
"I see your plan is working along nicely!" Dice shouted as five Modoki Betamon attacked them.  
  
"Well, I didn't know they had a Monochrome for a leader! Did you?!" Gotsumon shouted as he used his power to let rocks fall on top of the Modoki Betamon, stopping them for a moment.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Asked Pumpkinmon grabbing his axe. The attacking Digimon stepped back as axes started falling on them.  
  
"Do something!" Gotsumon shouted at Dice.  
  
"Like what?! BARK?!" Dice shouted back. He tried to analyze the situation, like Leomon had told him to do. Of course, he had never fought these odds. There were about four unconscious Modoki Betamon, which left nine being held back and Monochromon, who was organizing them. That gave him an idea. He started jumping on the heads of the Modoki Betamon.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Gotsumon shouted.  
  
"Just handle the MB's!" Dice shouted over his shoulder, as he landed in front of Monochromon.  
  
* * *  
  
Monochromon looked at me askance. "Don't tell me you intend to fight me alone, little Salamon."  
  
I didn't bother to answer, and that seemed to be enough for him. He charged, and I dove to the right, barely missing him, when he passed next to me, I slammed his ribs with a head butt.  
  
The Digimon above us cheered as he turned around and looked at me. "Nice try, Salamon, but you're too weak to really harm me!"  
  
"That's what you th-" I was cut short by a tail slap that sent me rolling. I slid painfully to a stop, then stood up defiantly. There was one thing I could do. but I would probably kill him.  
  
Again he charged, and I tried to avoid him, but a pain in the ribs slowed me down, and he hit me full force. I slammed against the other wall. This one was rock, not wood like the other three, since this one was to the side where the street would be.  
  
It was painful. I felt rage inside me, I wouldn't let him kill me! I would become the strongest Digimon ever and protect Domino.  
  
That thought stopped me short. I couldn't die. Not because of being a warrior. But because I had promised to protect her if she was in danger. I stood up and concentrated.  
  
Monochromon sneered. "Still trying, Salamon?"  
  
I ignored his words as I felt the power inside me and focused my concentration on his armored forehead.  
  
"It's about time you die, my dear boy!" Monochromon shouted as he charged at me.  
  
I could hear shouts from above and from Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon shouting at me to dodge, but I had reached the point of no return.  
  
* * *  
  
As Monochromon raced towards Dice, the black Salamon suddenly shot forward, a defiant shout escaping his lips. Suddenly, Dice's form seemed to waver and he became three colored shadows that slammed Monochromon.  
  
The sound of the impact broke the windows, and a flash prevented everyone from seeing exactly what had happened.  
  
When everyone could look again, they gasped. Monochromon was slowly standing up, but his armor was cracked all along his body, and his horn had been ripped off.  
  
The gigantic Digimon could barely stand up, and stumbled a little before regaining his balance. Just in front of him was Dice.  
  
Dice could barely stay conscious, he had spent all his energy on that last attack, but it hadn't been enough.  
  
Monochromon kicked the Salamon across the room, and buried him under a wooden box full of fruit. He then turned around and signaled the Modoki Betamon. The remaining Betamon surrounded Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon as Monochromon walked up to them.  
  
"Okay, you could've given up, but you had to insist on fighting us and now I really have to kill you." He said.  
  
Dice, on the other side of the room, heard the announcement, and felt again the rage building inside him. He wouldn't let him kill any of them! He struggled to get up, but the weight of the boxes was too great.  
  
"If I were stronger. like Leomon, I'd be out of here and kicking their hides." he muttered. But he didn't give up, and kept on struggling.  
  
Monochromon and the others noticed the light coming out from under the boxes, and looked at it a little unsettled, until it was lifted and thrown aside, then they stared in surprise.  
  
A black Gatomon stood amidst the debris. The only things he had different were white patches of fur on his right eye, white stripes around the tail a white tip. Dice smiled as he pulled his arm back, closing his paw into a fist.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" the Gatomon shouted, punching forward. A ghostly image of a lion slammed into Monochromon, and slammed him against the wall. Monochromon fell forward and became Digidust.  
  
Everyone stood in quiet surprise.  
  
"He. killed him!" someone said.  
  
Dice stared at the place where the Monochromon had been. The Modoki Betamon shouted and ran away from him, as his two friends stared at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Three days have passed since I killed Monochromon. The Modoki Betamon surrendered and we took them in, but still. Gotsumon and Pumkinmon have treated me much more differently since I Digivolved and killed my first Digimon.  
  
And I hate myself for that. I hate myself because I don't feel bad about it. And I think I should. What would Leomon think? Heck, Domino would hate me if she ever found out! Now, I fear Gotsumon and Pumkinmon won't even want to come close to me.  
  
The other Digimon treat me with respect, although it's more the kind of respect I get from fear, not out of merit.  
  
I even retired to my training grounds for a couple of days, and although I knew they came from time to time, they never spoke to me. They just stayed in the shadows while I meditated, then when I started my training, they would leave.  
  
I've got far, since turning into a Gatomon. My special technique takes much less energy than before, and I can still use the 'Fist of the Beast King', curiously enough, and have trained for hours to perfect it, and I feel I've managed to do so. Time will tell.  
  
Now, I have decided to talk to Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon and see what happens.  
  
* * *  
  
Dice walked down the path to the city silently thinking about his actions. Why didn't he feel bad about Monochromon?  
  
He couldn't get the thought out of his head and it bothered him a lot more than he dared think.  
  
When he got to the room they shared, he stopped for a moment outside the room, breathed hard and went in. Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon weren't here. But another Digimon was.  
  
He had a blue suit, and a red cape, his face was covered by a red bat-like mask and he had two protruding fangs.  
  
His eyes half closed as he looked at Dice.  
  
"You. you're not the Gatomon I'm searching for." he said.  
  
"Gatomon?" Dice asked incredulous. Could it be that Domino had Digivolved too?  
  
The man turned around as if considering. "Well, it's strange enough to find another Gatomon around."  
  
Dice snapped back to reality. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"My name is Myotismon. Tell me, Gatomon, are you interested in joining an army?"  
  
"An. army?" Dice asked. "Why would someone need an Army?" Myotismon smiled. "Well. I have discovered another world, and in that world creatures called humans live."  
  
"Humans. like the Digidestined?"  
  
Myotismon's eyes narrowed. "Where have you heard that name?"  
  
"From." Dice looked away. "Leomon. before he."  
  
Myotismon's eyes flashed. Leomon, dead? Hardly, but it seemed this Gatomon believed so, and Gatomon seemed to be strong soldiers, if his own Gatomon was any indication. Perhaps he could use him.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know if he's dead. maybe we can find out."  
  
Dice's eyes lit up as he nearly jumped in excitement. "You can do that?"  
  
Myotismon nodded. "But first, I will need your help, Gatomon."  
  
Dice nodded eagerly. "What?"  
  
"Well, I'm looking for another Gatomon," Myotismon looked curiously at Dice's coat. "Only. she's white. With purple stripes on the tail."  
  
Dice nodded. "I can find her! I hunt Digimon for a living!" Dice said without thinking. The idea of hunting evil Digimon and bring them to justice for a price had been his, and so far they had found and captured quite a few Digimon. The Modoki Betamon had been the last job. and he'd screwed that one when he killed Monochromon unintentionally.  
  
Myotismon seemed to like the idea. "Okay, Gatomon, if you find my friend Gatomon and bring her to me, I'll show you what happened to Leomon with my magic. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"I accept." Dice said, walking up to Myotismon and shaking his hand. "By the way, my name is Dice."  
  
* * *  
  
After Dice had left Myotismon slowly flew out. He was intrigued by this 'Dice' Gatomon, he would have to look for more information about him.  
  
* * *  
  
To be Continued... Author's notes:  
  
I would like to thank all readers who've taken a moment to leave an encouraging review, it helps to know our work is appreciated!! ^_^  
  
About that 'no' part previously missing in the title: Well, It just so happens, that after much discussion, it was revealed that: While you might skip the 'no' in casual conversation, as a title it would have to include it for proper grammar. So there. 


End file.
